Within the framework of a worldwide consortium (DRM—Digital Radio Mondiale), a new digital radio transmission standard is being developed for the frequency range below 30 MHz. The multi-carrier method OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplexing) is to be used here as the modulation method (more precisely, a coherent OFDM transmission method is to be used). The OFDM signal is made up of OFDM symbols, each of which in turn contains subcarrier symbols. Subcarrier symbols predefined at the transmission end are designed as pilots, so that they may be used to enable channel estimation at the receiving end. The pilots are distributed among the subcarriers in the direction of time and frequency.